Dame un grito
by Anastasia Lila
Summary: Remus recuerda el momento en que se entero de la muerte de James y Lily


**DAME UN GRITO**

No había nada que decir...

No había nada que hacer...

La casa estaba completamente destrozada...

No había piedra sobre piedra...

Muerte...

Lluvia...

No lo podía creer...

Recordaba estar en la habitación del Caldero Chorreante, esperando recibir órdenes, instrucciones. Estaba tan tenso que ni tan siquiera era capaz de conciliar el sueño, y mientras yo estaba tan ensimismado en mi mismo, la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada con una fuerza extrema. Me aleje de ella con la varita en la mano, dispuesto a morir peleando en caso de que por fin me hubiera llegado la hora, y de pronto...

- ¡Remus¡Abre, soy Bella!- grito la voz femenina de mi guardián.

Pero seguí sin abrir la puerta... No era la primera vez que una persona recibía un llamado de su guardián y en el momento de abrir la puerta, lo único que les daba tiempo a decir era¿Que? antes de caer fulminados por la maldición de al muerte...

- ¡Remus, no soy ningún mortifago!

A otro perro con ese hueso...

- ¡Joder, Remus¡Traigo noticias!

Si, claro, vamos entra hijo de puta, que te espero dispuesto a matarte...

- ¡VOLDEMORT A MUERTO!

La varita se me cayo de la mano...

¿Esa era la noticia que me traía la supuesta Bella?

De pronto escuché como toda las puertas de las habitaciones se abrían al mismo tiempo y se escuchaban murmullos por el todo el corredor...

Arriesgando a la muerte, abrí la puerta...

- ¡Ya era hora, Remus!

- ¿Dices que Voldemort a muerto?

- Sí, Remus, sí...

Ante esa confirmación, el pasillo ya lleno de gente, profirió un grito de alegría como se había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Yo mismo grite de alegría, de júbilo... de esperanza de un nuevo amanecer en el que no habría que mirar al cielo para saber cuanta gente no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Nos empezamos a abrazar los unos entre los otros, la gente lloraba de alegría, la mujeres, con sus hijos en la caderas, no cabían en si gozo.

Me giré hacia Bella, y de le di el abrazo más fuerte que podía dar, teniendo en cuenta de que hacia mucho tiempo que no era capaz de dormir una noche entera, pero de pronto me di cuenta que Bella lloraba, le limpie las lagrimas a besos en las mejillas, pero en cuanto me fije más, me pude dar cuenta que en su mirada, en toda la expresión de su cara no había un gesto de alegría, sino de tristeza...

- ¿Que te pasa?

Le pregunte totalmente desconcertado ante esa actuación...

No se que fue, puede que fuera el sonido de mi voz o quizás que el hecho que la persona que había gritado el primero de alegría, ya no lo hacia, pero el pasillo entero se giró hacia nosotros.

- Voldemort se ha ido...

- Deberías estar contenta...

- Pero ha cobrado sus últimas victimas...

El frío recorrió el pasillo como si fuera el polo sur...

Se escuchaba el aliento retenido de las mujeres que apretaron más a sus hijos y abrazaron a sus esposos.

- ¿Quienes han sido los últimos?

Pregunté sin aliento...

Nunca Bella tardo tanto en contestar a una pregunta. O al menos eso me pareció a mí.

- Remus... Lily y James han muerto...

Mi mundo se desmoronó...

Lily y James

Lily y James

No...

No era verdad...

Por favor que no sea verdad...

Por favor que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla, aunque ello conllevara volver a pasar el miedo de morir...

No...

No...

- ¡NOO!

No recuerdo nada más en ese momento solo que caí al suelo, corrompido por el llanto, la desesperación, la pena, la tristeza, la locura del momento...

Bella me sostuvo entre brazos mientras los dos llorábamos desconsolados en el suelo...

La gente nos miraba...

Por todas partes se escuchaba: "Los Potter han muerto"

"Los Potter han muerto"

"Los Potter han muerto"

"Los Potter han muerto"

Como si despertara de una pesadilla sin fin, me separé de Bella, que seguía llorando.

- ¿Y Harry?

Bella me miró con una triste sonrisa...

- He allí el milagro del momento, Remus. Harry esta vivo... Voldemort fue a casa de Lily y James con la intención de mata a Harry, pero fue Harry quien hizo desaparecer a Voldemort. fue Harry...

La sorpresa me invadió.

¿Como un niño de apenas 1 año de nacido había logrado vencer a uno de los magos más poderosos y crueles de todos los tiempos?

¿Como un niño de apenas 1 año había sobrevivido a lo que un Auror y una Medimaga no pudieron sobrevivir?

- Es el niño que sobrevivió...

Dijo de pronto una voz de mujer.

Me gire hacia ella.

Era joven, quizás unos 2 años más joven que yo, pero junto ha ella habían 2 niños pequeños que estaban abrazados a sus faldas.

El niño que sobrevivió...

El niño que sobrevivió...

El niño que sobrevivió...

Y ahora estoy aquí...

Ante lo que hasta ayer fue la residencia de los Potter

No había nada que decir...

No había nada que hacer...

La casa estaba completamente destrozada...

No había piedra sobre piedra...

Muerte...

Lluvia...

Desolación

No lo podía creer...

Harry ya no estaba, se lo había llevado Hagrid por órdenes de Dumbledore y ni tan siquiera me dio tiempo a verle, a darle un beso, a decirle de que en mi tendría un amigo para toda la vida, de que siempre le querría...

Bella estaba junto a mí, como siempre...

Cuidándome...

Vigilándome...

Volví a repasar con la vista lo que fue de la casa y me adentre entre los escombros...

Empecé a buscar el cuerpo de mis amigos entre estos, puesto que no me había dejado despedirme de Harry del modo en el que yo hubiera querido, al menos me despediría de ellos como en verdad debía hacerlo un amigo.

Empecé a buscar por la cocina...

Recorrí la casa, levantando los escombros, buscando entre la nada...

Subí como pude hasta el segundo piso, que estaba casi totalmente destruido y entre en la habitación de Harry...

Allí estaba Lily, más hermosa de lo que jamás había estado, con la piel blanca a causa de la muerte prematura, el pelo rojo como la sangre esparcido por el suelo creando una hermosa manta de belleza...

Por la posición de su cuerpo, se podía ver que había tenido que ser apartada para poder recoger a su máximo tesoro, Harry.

No había gesto de pena en su rostros...

Solo era ella...

Como si durmiera...

- Eras la mejor madre que he conocido en mi vida, Lily... Te prometo cuidar de tu hijo, aunque para ello tengo que morir.

Me acerque a ella y le di beso en la mejilla.

Estaba tan fría.

Salí de la habitación y fui al piso inferior...

¿Donde estaría James?

Mi pregunta se respondió cuando vi a Sirius en el pasillo...

En ese momento no pensé que el guardián de mis amigos era Sirius, no enlace puntos como hice después de varias horas, simplemente me acerque a él...

Sirius estaba estático, miraba hacía el suelo, y allí medio sentado, apoyado en la pared, estaba nuestro hermano, James.

Había luchado hasta el final, de la misma manera en que lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros...

Había muerto con honor, como todo Merodeador merecía morir...

No dijimos una sola palabra...

No nos pusimos de acuerdo, pero nos sentamos, cada uno a su lado, como hacíamos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Y después de un momento de silencio...

Lloramos...

Volvimos a llorar...

Volvimos a llorar porque era la última vez, antes del sepelio, en que los tres volveríamos a estar juntos...

Volvimos a llorar, porque era una gran injusticia que personas como James y Lily, jóvenes, con todo el futuro por delante, con un amor tan esplendoroso que era capaz de hacer brillar el suelo por donde pasaban, habían muerto...

Volvimos a llorar, porque gran parte de la amistad de lo Mereodadores había muerto en aquella casa...

En ese pasillo...

Volvimos a llorar, porque solo nos había dejado un recuerdo de su amor...

Harry James Potter.

El niño que sobrevivió...

··································································································································

_"Dame un grito al oído, _

_cuando no tengas amigos, _

_cuando te pueda la vida,_

_cuenta conmigo. _

_Dame un grito al oído,_

_cuando te embargue la tristeza, _

_y tus lagrimas se ahoguen,_

_entre tus hombros y tu niebla."_

_Señor Trepador - Dame un grito_

··································································································································

Notas de la autora: Viernes, 16 de febrero del 2007... Son más de dos años sin escribir ni una sola línea coherente... No se porque he escrito esto. Acaba de llegar de comprar, me he puesto la canción y antes de darme cuenta, ya había abierto un nuevo documento y no podía para de escribir... Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba inspirada, que ya había olvidado lo que se siente, cuando tienes la sensación de que si dejas de escribir algo terrible podía ocurrir. Espero opiniones sobre esta historieta escrita en menos de 1 hora (no juzguéis el tiempo invertido en la calidad de al historia

Un beso muy grande para todos los que lo habéis leído.

_(¯Anå§tå§iå´¯).. _


End file.
